Coup de Foudre
by Vicki595
Summary: Jack's thoughts during his first meeting with Sam in "Children of the Gods"


****

Coup de Foudre

TITLE: "Coup de Foudre"

AUTHOR: Vicki

EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com 

CATEGORY: UST, POV, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Thoughts

SPOILERS: "Children of the Gods" "1969"

RATING: PG-13

CONTENT WARNINGS: 

PAIRING: Sam/Jack UST

SUMMARY: Jack's thoughts during his first meeting with Sam in "Children of the Gods"

STATUS: Complete

ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Uh, I was bored in a geography lesson (sorry Mr G!) and this somehow emerged, with a bit of help from some friends at lunchtime trying to work out when exactly Sam and Jack sat down and what everyone else in the briefing room was doing when they started the SJ movement! 

Dedicated to Gemma and Bex for what help they were able to provide.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," the General informs me. Hammond, his name is; he seems an okay guy from what I've seen so far. He looks at me almost as if he'd met me before, but I certainly haven't met a George Hammond during my career as far as I can remember. And he hasn't tried to prompt me to remember an event either, so obviously I'm just slowly losing my mind.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir," I protest. For a mission like this, I think having worked with these men before is an advantage, and I don't need this Captain Carter.

"Not on this mission, sorry," Hammond won't back down on this. "Carter's our expert on the Stargate." Well, obviously he can't be that good, otherwise he'd have gone through on the first mission. I write down the name, hoping I can get a chance to make some inquires about my newest team member.

"Where's he transferring from?" I ask, wishing that the General had told me about this transfer before the briefing so I could have at least glanced over this captain's file. Instead, the only information I would have would be what I can find out between now and when my team leave through the Stargate. The name Carter sounds familiar for some reason, although I can't place it. I ignore it; it's a common enough surname, and I've met thousands of officers during my service to the country.

"***She*** is transferring from the Pentagon," a voice tells me. A female voice, I realise and I look to the door to see a woman dressed in blue Class-As, and boy was she a woman. I feel a flicker of life in an area long thought dead as I cast my eyes critically over the newcomer. As she enters the room and is illuminated by the lights overhead, I take another moment to look her over – purely professionally of course. She's tall, and the heels on her dress blues only make her taller, and accentuate the long slim legs that appear from beneath the hem of her skirt. As she nears me, I can further see sparkling blue eyes, which gaze back at me, as if to challenge me. As our eyes make contact, my heart jumps, and I move my gaze to the silky blonde locks framing her head.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill," she remarks as she stands behind the chair opposite me. "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir," she informs me, as she stands to attention and snaps off a smart salute.

Returning it, I notice her youthfulness and enthusiasm, and idly wonder how old she is. Scanning her hands, I realise that they are bare from any jewellery, although that means nothing in the terms of her attachment. However, she also lacks the thin band of untanned skin on her wedding finger, which would give away that she wore a ring there away from the Air Force.

"But of course you go by "Sam," Charlie Kawalsky points out, and she laughs. I just watch this interaction from my vantage point; still standing, as she is.

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid," she replies, in the same cool tone she used to talk to me with earlier. She's obviously not at all fazed about being the only woman in a room full of men. However, I rationalise, she is probably used to it what with the percentage of women in the Air Force being so small. I admire her confidence; walking into a room and announcing your presence isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. If I had to announce myself to a group of women, I know that not even all of my military training would help me there. Even worse would be if they had assumed that I was female, as I had assumed that Sam Carter was male.

Kawalsky's got a response to that. I'd swear he'd have a response to anything. "GI Joe?"

"No. Major Matt Mason," Carter informs him, and I have to wonder about the irony of that. Space travel must have been one of her childhood dreams, and pretty soon she would be stepping through a gateway into the stars.

Kawalsky looks confused. "Oh..." He turns to Ferretti, who's sitting next to him and shows his ignorance when he asks "Who?"

Ferretti knows, which really doesn't surprise me. "Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll," he informs Charlie, before turning to Carter. "Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

Fortunately Hammond interrupts before this briefing goes even further downhill. This is what happens when the CO springs a surprise on a team in the middle of the briefing. The guys would have had their discussions before if we had been introduced to one Captain Samantha Carter earlier. "Let's get started. Colonel"

As Hammond indicates that I'm to begin, Carter actually takes her seat. "Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect." I try not to direct it at Carter, but considering I'm standing opposite her, it's pretty hard not to. Plus, I keep watching her, because she's certainly better to look at than any of the guys.

She doesn't realise that it's not a chance to speak up, and, obviously taking umbrage at me seemingly directing it at her replies, "I've practically memorised your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." It's at this point, I try to remember my report; how much of it was fictitious, and how much was rushed so I could hand in what I thought was my final, final piece of paperwork as United States Air Force Colonel. Carter's not going to know what hit her. I try to think of a suitable analogy for gate travel for her, but Kawalsky beats me to it.

" I think what the Colonel is saying is... have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus Gs?" he inquires. It's a good likeness I realise, and Kawalsky's pretty confident that he's going to prove to her that she's not at all prepared what to expect going through the gate.

Her answer's short and simple. "Yes." Okay, I was not expecting that, and from the looks of everyone around the table, neither was the rest of my team. Kawalsky hesitates. Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that Samantha Carter has done the impossible; rendered Charlie Kawalsky speechless.

He's clearly taken aback as he replies "Well... it's way worse than that." I'd bet good money that he's going to keep quiet for the rest of the briefing now until he's found out more about this captain. She's not what I expected, but as I was expecting a man, it's not hard for her to be completely different as to what I envisioned.

Ferretti takes over from his friend. They really don't want to be showed up by a woman. "By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've just been through a blizzard. Naked," he informs her, hoping to get a reaction out of her other than the cool and composed look she's had on her face ever since she sat down. I wish he hadn't mentioned the word 'naked' though, because there is a very beautiful woman standing in front of me, although at the rate she's going, she's going to earn the name 'Ice Queen.' Besides, she's going to be under my chain of command; a big no, no in the Air Force regulations, and she's going to be one who follows them to the letter, whereas my normal response is 'Screw the regs.'

The naked comment doesn't bother her at all. She must have had plenty of experience of dealing with guys like us, and she even has a response. "That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution." What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh, here we go, another scientist. General... please," I try to appeal to the General's better nature. Daniel Jackson was bad enough – I can't cope with another scientist. They always have to make you seem even stupider than you are.

"Theoretical astrophysicist," she informs me. I understand 'astro.' This may be a problem.

"Which means...?" It comes out more sarcastically than I mean to. If she has to come with us, she better learn to dumb things down for me pretty soon otherwise my brain is likely to explode. Still, if she explains it all to me, I can just glaze over and listen to the sound of her voice. Maybe if she'll get a bit more emotion in her voice if she's talking about something she likes. She's the sort of woman who, if I met in a bar or something, I'd buy a drink. Apart from the whole being a scientist thing, but I wouldn't know that at first.

However, Hammond replies instead, obviously trying to prevent this briefing degrading again. It's all Carter's fault. "It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate."

Ouch – that hurt. Kawalsky and Ferretti chuckle and I just briefly glare at them and they try to look serious. Nice to know I've still got it. I wonder briefly if the glare would work on Carter, then dismiss the thought. Nothing fazed her so far, and I doubt that one glare from me would.

"Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then," Carter informs me, and I try to cast my mind back to before that mission to see if I recognise her name from there. She has to have a PhD – I knew that only the best and brightest got to work on the Stargate Project. I was only here because I was mentally unstable at the time of the first mission. "But sir, you and your ***men*** might as well accept the fact that I ***am*** going through this time."

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor..." She better hold that PhD now, otherwise I won't have needed anyone's help to make me look stupid. It was clear that she really wanted to come through the Gate with us, but I'd already picked my team and I certainly didn't need a whatever-she-was with us. Once we make contact with the Abydonians, and Daniel I'll certainly have enough to deal with.

Good, she's not surprised. Score one for the all-military guy! "It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation," she reminds me. Doh! Should have remembered that one Jack. "You should call me "Captain," not "Doctor."" My treacherous mind comes up with more options I would dearly love to call her, although obviously away from here. I think she'd really object to me referring to her as 'mine' though unfortunately. The irony is, she's the first woman I've looked at since Sara, and she's an officer under my command and most likely not interested in me. She's probably got guys queuing around the block for a date; she's a tall, gorgeous blonde... okay, I should not be thinking thoughts like that.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order," Hammond informs me. I really hate it when generals inform you that you have to take certain personnel along for the ride, even if you think that you have no use for them. I'm sure Captain Carter has many uses, but wasn't her subject theoretical something? Theoretical, as in theory, as in not out in the field? And I'm just going to ignore the other uses my brain can come up with. It's been too long since I last had sex, so I'm projecting my desires onto the nearest female. That's all it is. Unfortunately, I'm supposed to work with this female. And last time I checked, there were no cold showers on Abydos. Damn.

" I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel," Carter informs me, looking straight up at me. Her eyes are really beautiful, I realise, and I mentally slap myself for thinking that. I can't fall for an officer under my command. She's a scientist for crying out loud! That would just be a cliché, and I hate clichés. "And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

I sit down when she says that, fortunately retaining my dignity, as I don't just collapse into my chair like I want to. Things could get pretty embarrassing if she keeps saying things like that. My reproductive organ already has a mind of its own and she doesn't need to help me. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman," I tell her, and it's true. "I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists." And there's also the small problem that I can't stop thinking about you in a non-military sense. But I'm just going to blame my dislike for scientists here, because I don't think I should say the second reason in the middle of this briefing.

" Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War," she replies, and I keep an indifferent look. Kawalsky and Ferretti look impressed from what I can see, and I don't blame them. I'm just going to keep myself hidden behind my military mask, because it's just going to be safer. "Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"

I wouldn't mind arm wrestling with her, but I'm not sure if I would be able to stop at that. I appear to be falling – hard – for this pretty young scientist. I'm going to have to keep my distance, and hope that this mission doesn't last too long. Then I retire again, and head home to my telescope and beer supply. That's all I need. I'll forget about Samantha Carter after a while. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but I adore her already.

***

The end

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The title is French, which literally translates as 'flash of lightning.' When used in the English language, its meaning can be taken as 'a sudden and astonishing happening' or 'love at first sight' (according to the book I used). And my friends were really impressed because I actually used French!! (A subject I dropped as soon as I could, continuing with German instead)

Feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com


End file.
